


But I want a cookie...

by Jacksonian



Series: Lucifer Prompts [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacksonian/pseuds/Jacksonian
Summary: Based on a prompt I saw: "Hey, buy me a cookie or no sex for like two years” on wollfgang's tumblr by anon.





	But I want a cookie...

Lucifer was bored. Again. The detective was _not_ paying enough attention to him. She was busy with paperwork. Daniel was off doing something else and there was no pudding left in the fridge. Lucifer sighed loudly and clicked his pen again before throwing it at the ceiling.

“Do I need to take you on a walk or something? You’re like a bored puppy.” Chloe looked up from her paperwork with a soft smile. She knew he wouldn’t be able to sit here all day but he was doing admirably well thus far.

“Yes! Please. Anything to break up this day.” Lucifer shifted around, ready to jump up and go outside. His switch from bored devil to cute puppy joy was almost instantaneous. Obviously, he needed more human interaction than he was getting in that chair.

“I told you, you don’t have to be here today. It’s a paperwork catchup day.” She stood up and leaned forward into his space, enjoying how his eyes dilated as he focused on her.

“But… I missed you.” Lucifer stared into his love’s eyes. His chest tightened as Chloe leaned in and he smelled her shampoo wafting toward him. He really had missed this, no matter how much boredom was involved.

“Ok, get up. We’re going to for a quick walk.” Chloe brushed past him heading for the door quickly, the faster they went out the faster they could return.

“You know me so well Detective.” Lucifer smirked as he followed her out the door.

A few blocks away they came across a girl scout cookie stand. “Oooh Detective, look Thin Mints!” Chloe laughed and slowed down watching as Lucifer got lulled in by the enthusiastic kids. He was simultaneously grossed out by the children and distracted by the minty chocolate.  
  
“Do you urchins take a hundy?” Lucifer flashed a stack of cash and one of the nearby parents grabbed their kid, instantly alarmed by the strange move.

“Lucifer, you can’t pay girl scouts with that kind of money, don’t you ever have regular change?” Chloe laughed out loud and flashed her badge to the parents to ease their concerns.

“Detective, you have cash, right? Can you buy me a cookie?” He was trying to work his mojo but it still didn’t work on Chloe.

“I am not your mother, and you don’t need more sugar in your system. I still have paperwork to do. Let’s head back.” Chloe walked away but Lucifer lingered.

“Buy me a cookie or no sex for like two years.” Chloe spun around and raised an eyebrow at her idiotic partner, daring him to push his luck. “Please, Chloe?” He switched tactics as glanced back at the box of cookies. He sighed quietly and went back to her side, giving up, ready to go back to paperwork mini-hell.

“Luce-“ she reached out to him and caressed his arm.

“Nevermind darling, you’re right.” Lucifer bowed his head and walked past her back toward the precinct.

Chloe smirked and pulled out a $10 to pay for some cookies quietly before jogging to catch back up to Lucifer. As she got close to him, she smacked him over the head with the box and then handed it to him.

“Detective… I didn’t know you cared so much!” Lucifer smirked at her, half tall dark and sexy, half adorable little dork.

“Well I couldn’t risk you _actually_ withholding sex. Two years is a long time for me but maybe not for the Devil.” She pulled out her chair and sat back at the desk. She muttered to herself, “and damn the sex is wonderful.”

Lucifer munched on a cookie as he stared at her with so much love in his eyes that it physically hurt his chest. He set one of his cookies on a napkin and slid it across the desk to his one true love. He didn’t really need the cookies, he just liked seeing these little examples of her affection for him. And he loved the chance to share with her some food when she would normally go the whole day focused on work and ignoring her stomach.

 


End file.
